No WeaponNo Technician
by HoshiNoSuna
Summary: OCxSoul Kai and Ryn trapped in the same body by twin witches, they only decide it is time for revenge when they find the will and strength to become two. Songfic. Every chapter has a song.
1. Ai to Nasu

Somehow, I managed to be alone again. My life had gone down the drain after the last faceoff with a witch.

Somehow, I became a weapon and a technician.

Separate people, same body.

That's how the last fight was with my partner, Ryn.

After that, we never fought an unnecessary fight again.

So close to becoming a step up from a Death Scythe; an Entity Scythe. I almost made Ryn into an Entity Scythe until those twin witches spelled her into my body. It was a joke really. Because they were just laughing. It hurt. A lot.

Those twin witches were sheer evil. Green hair, black eyes, and strangely, they always wore white.

But the important part to establish for the time being is that Ryn Hatori and I, Kai Yume, were stuck in the same body. That's how it's been for the last 7 years.

Ryn became like a split personality inside of me. I wasn't crazy. It was Ryn's fault. That's what I tell people. But that statement only helps if the person knows what really happened.

So these days, we would sit in a cave underground or wander DeathSyde aimlessly. Not much to do when you've got no weapon to use and no pride left. Even as Lord Death would tell us that it would be okay and we were still the best team that the Shinigami Realm has ever had, we still couldn't feel the power we once had. Once, Lord Death said that I could use his Death Scythe. I tried to, but Ryn tortured me for days on end for….cheating on her?

Firstly, were both women.

Secondly, I'm not into women.

Thirdly, we weren't seeing each other.

So Ryn's just being a jealous weapon.

But she is amazing.

Her transformations; flawless, and limitless.

Everything from scythes, rifles, and sais. If it was a weapon, Ryn could pull it off.

And that's why we were made for each other. Because when we first met, I was a violent person and Ryn was the outgoing person.

She put me back in my place. She put me where I belonged to be. And I remember exactly how she did it too; with a spool of razor wire and some convincing words.

Yeah. That sure as hell put me in my place.

And what did this beauty named Ryn Hatori look like? Wow. Evil.

Long jet black Hair.

Deep blue eyes.

Pale skin.

Perfectly shaped in every way.

In all honestly, I was just fair looking.

Mahogany hair.

Empty hazel eyes.

Tanned skin.

And…shaped?

I wasn't perfect.

Who is?

(Besides Ryn)

Anyways. Lets get to it…


	2. Dark Clouds

**Song: Dark Clouds/ Naruto OST**

Lord Death asked that we make an appearance on the last year of "university". Yes, it really has been that long. I'm 23 and Ryn is 24. I hated the fact that we had to show up. Lord Death pretty much tied up with us in skill. But for the sake of honouring our teacher, Ryn and I never bothered him about it. He was old. He should already be dead. But who comes for Death?

God, I hate these steps. There's so many…

Interrupting my pleasant thoughts, I couldn't help but notice the 2 Kishin stalking the school grounds, hiding in the mist.

Stupid, persistant creatures.

Such a drag.

I prepared for the worst possible scenario.

Death?

Nah.

Blood on my shoes.

That shit is hard to get off.

And I hate making scenes.


	3. Meet Me Halfway

**Song: Meet Me Halfway**

**Point Of View: Soul**

Maka and I ran as we felt the soul signature of a Kishin on the school grounds. She couldn't keep up with me, I guess I was running a little too fast. But if the Kishin consumed anymore souls, the thing would become too strong to face. Even with Kid and Black Star trailing with their own weapons, I wasn't so sure about this battle. Lord Death was surely testing us. There was no way he would step in.

"Maka!" I yelled back to my partner.

She was already out of breath.

This campus really was large. It had taken a toll on my lungs as well.

The hallways seemed to get longer as we ran on.

As we ran towards where the Kishin were, we realized the size of the crowds that piled near the windows and doorways.

I barged through one doorway and put my hand out to steady myself from falling.

And there they were.

The two Kishin.

Cornering a group of second stage Technicians.

Transforming my arm into a partial scythe, Maka landed on top of me and shoved me to the ground.

"Don't be so quick to act!" she glared. I pointed to the real problem and glared back. Her eyes widened at the sight.

There had to have been 7 second stagers around the age of 12. The teacher that was supposed to be protecting the kids had been torn into pieces and the soul was being chewed by the yellow and black Kishin on the right. The blue Kishin snapped its teeth at the other one and then at the kids. I shoved Maka off of me and charged towards the two.

I would handle this myself.

Except I was out of breath.

Collapsing, I watched as the Kishin shoved the other to the side.

A black cloak and a metal bar smashed into the head of the yellow Kishin. He was thrown into the wall of the school. The other stared back at the other Kishin before preparing to kill the person that nearly destroyed the other.

And this person was good.

This person was female.

It had just came to me that she didn't even have a proper weapon.

There was no soul to her weapon.

It was a steel pole with white tape wrapped around certain parts.

She's crazy if she thinks she can fight them without a proper weapon. She had the skills, the movement, and a universal soul that would easily work with mine.

I'd be her weapon.


End file.
